The Fugitive
by OkamiPlayer
Summary: After Commander Cobra was put away the governments files were disappearing. A young girl named Kimiko stole them for a reason... find out why keep reading!
1. Unwanted Attention

**Chapter one – Unwanted attention**

**Government office**

As Kimiko slowly walked into the governor's office she sees the files on the desk. But as she's inching closer to the desk she hears "Help someone's in my office!

_Crap_ Kimiko thought and she grabbed the files and threw an electric charge at the ground to keep the agents busy.

Kimiko disappeared a few seconds later. "Mr. President we lost her again." An agent said walking in pressing on his ear piece.

"Again! What do I pay you for!" The president said agitated. "Call the G.I. Joes!"


	2. Chapter 2- The News

**Chapter Two- The News**

**G.I. Joe HQ**

G.I. Joes Snake eyes, Duke, Ripcord, Scarlett, Breaker, and General Hawk please report to the com room.

The team looked at each other and headed toward the com room.

Once they arrived they saw the president "Hello Joes." The President said.

They all saluted and General Hawk asked "You called this meeting for?"

The President said "Some of our most important files are disappearing and we would like you to catch the man who did this."

"This is footage from the governor's office." The president said.

The video showed a black figure taking the files and throwing electric charges and just disappears.

Snake eyes was amazed he was that swift to get out of there.

"We were hoping you could help us out? The President asked.

"Mr. President give us the next location and consider it done." General Hawk said.

"Good, we suspect He's going to strike the Pentagon, good luck." The President said before logging off.

"Alright Joes get ready and let's move out!" General Hawk ordered.


	3. Chapter Three- Retrieving the package

**Chapter Three- retrieving the package**

**The Pentagon**

As the G.I. Joes arrived at the Pentagon they were too late. Kimiko was already there but as she saw the symbol she knew getting the files would be risky.

Snake eyes saw her and took quick action. The swift ninja saw where she went through so he decided to take a shortcut.

As Kimiko crawled through the air vent she sees the file archives but as she goes through the vent she hears a sword drawing. She turned around and drew her in a challenge. They both charged at each other until Kimiko was shot.

Kimiko was falling in defeat until her opponent caught her. She looked at the black mask carefully closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter Four- Questions Answered

**Chapter four questions answered**

**Healing Quarters**

Kimiko slowly opened her eyes and saw the whole G.I. Joe team looking at her."Are you ok?"

Scarlett asked. "Babe she just got shot! What do you think!?" Ripcord said.

"You have a point but- Scarlet was cut of by General Hawk. "Enough talking!" General Hawk ordered.

"Now tell me about the files." General Hawk asked.

"Yes, the files I stole." Kimiko said it truthfully.

"Why would you want to steal them?" General Hawk asked.

"I Stole them because a scientist named Mark Adams wanted to get the files and encrypt a code into them causing the government to fall." Kimiko said.

"And you know all this how?" Duke asked. She looked at him and got up from her bed. Kimiko stood in a strong posture and transformed into her normal wear. The whole team was astonished,well except the black ninja.

"I'm from a small project that he created." Kimiko said.

"Thank you for your cooperation." General Hawk said.

Everyone but the ninja left, He stared at Kimiko over his soldier and exited


	5. Chapter Five- Part of Training

**Chapter Five- Part Of Training**

**G.I. Joe Arena**

As Kimiko slowly awoke she saw the red head."Your Finally awake!" Scarlett said.

Kimiko nodded and asked "Can you answer s few of my questions?"

"Sure." Scarlett said. Kimiko continued "Ok, I have three main ones. That black ninja, The guy who called you Babe, and Can I start training."

"Um, well... The Black ninja's name is Snake eyes, and The guy who called me babe is my Cray Cray boyfriend Ripcord, But I kind of suppose you can help but I'm not entirely sure."

Kimiko shook her head and said "Not what I meant, I meant can I go back home?"

Scarlett shook her head "You wouldn't even get 5 miles with that wound of yours."

Kmiko shook her head one again "It already healed and doc says I'm good to go."

"Oh well that case, sure." Scarlett said. Kimiko got up from her bed and transformed into her suit.

"Seriously that's cool!" Scarlett said.

They both walked out of the Healing quarters and into the arena floor.

"What are you doing out of bed?" General asked again.

Kimiko said "I'm ready to go."

"Your going? Going where?" General Hawk asked.

"Home, I don't see why you need me here." Kimiko said. General Hawk shook his head.

"The President actually wanted you to be on Alpha team." General Hawk said. Kimiko was surprised.

"But why?" Kimiko asked.

"We were need you to help." General Hawk said.

"And If I say no?" Kimiko asked.

"Then you go home like a barbie doll." General Hawk laughed.

The Barbie doll deal closed it for Kimiko.

"Fine I'll stay, if you accept me." Kimiko said.

"I don't trust you, but we need you so... yes." General Hawk said.

"Snake eyes!" General Hawk yelled. Snake eyes heard General Hawk and swiftly came to him.

"Test Kimiko's skills." General Hawk ordered. Snake eyes nodded and motioned Kimiko to the Katanas.

"It's fine I have my own." Kimiko said entering the arena. The Joe's heard about the fight and decided to watch.

"Kick her butt Snake eyes!" Breaker said.

Kimiko put a blind fold on and drew her sword. "Duke I'll bet you 50 bucks if Snake eyes wins." Ripcord said.

"Fine! I'll bet 40 bucks on that girl." Duke said.

"Begin!" A soldier yelled.

Snake eyes and Kimiko charged at each other. But Snake eyes jumped over Kimiko and kicked her in the back. She fell down and tripped Snake eyes at the same time. They both got up and Snake eyes tackled Kimiko. He started punching her but she grabbed his hands and threw him off. Kimiko jumped on top of Snake eyes and pulled out her Katana.

She pointed it across his neck while on top of Snake eyes. Snake eyes looked at her and put his hand out.

Kimiko got off and took his hand. "Ahem you owe me a 40." Duke said to Ripcord. Ripcords mouth dropped open.


	6. Chapter Six- Kidnapping

**Chapter Six- Kidnapping**

**G.I. Joe**

After Kimiko beat Snake eyes, He challenged her again. She accepted his challenge and this time it became more intense.

Snake eyes noted to himself_ "don't charge stand still."_

Kimiko nodded and they began. Kimiko started to run toward Snake eyes but that was a big mistake.

Snake eyes hit Kimikos upper pressure point and she fell down. A few minutes later when Kimiko opened her eyes she saw people shooting and sirens shouting. When she was finally conscious she joined the fight.

Until she saw a white ninja. He drew his sword and started running toward her, but Snake eyes came and defended her.

"Is this your student? Brother." The white ninja said in a rough voice.

Snake eyes mind was full with thoughts_ "She wasn't ready for this."_

The white ninja threw an electric charge at Snake eyes. The electric hit Snake eyes and he began to fall slowly.

The white ninja looked at Kimiko and started walking toward her. Kimiko quickly got up and did a 360 spin on the white ninja. The white ninja said "You will come with me." Kimiko shook her head.

The White ninja smirked evilly and grabbed Kimiko's neck. She tried to escape but he held her neck tighter every time.

Snake eyes regained conscious, but to his horror Kimiko was being dragged into the aircraft. He tried to run after them but they left.

He slowly fell on his knees and put his head down. "Snake what happened!" Broker asked.

"Wheres Kimko?" Scarlett asked in a sad voice.

Snake eyes shook his head, A tear rolled down his face under his mask. _"Its all my fault._" Snake eyes thought.

* * *

To Be continued...

Hey guys its me OkamiPlayer and yes I just ended the book. Don't worry there be another one Later, Maybe if I get 300 views. {No not Reviews} I mean views. :} Hope you likes it see ya!


End file.
